1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-ride type fuel cell three-wheeled vehicle and more particularly to a saddle-ride type fuel cell three-wheeled vehicle which smoothly drains the water generated by the fuel cell out of the vehicle body without causing the water to splash on the rear wheels or rear body.
2. Background of the Invention
A fuel cell vehicle which has a fuel cell has been known. The fuel cell generates electric power by chemical reaction between hydrogen as a fuel gas and oxygen contained in a reaction gas (air). The fuel cell vehicle uses a motor driven by the power supplied from the fuel cell. Since the fuel cell generates water due to the chemical reaction between hydrogen and oxygen, the fuel cell vehicle has a system to drain the generated water out of the vehicle body.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP 2001-313056 discloses a fuel cell two-wheeled vehicle in which a drain port for generated water is located almost in the center of the vehicle body along a lateral side of the vehicle body and oriented rearward to prevent the generated water from splashing on the rear wheel during drainage of the water.
However, if the structure disclosed in JP 2001-313056 is applied to a fuel cell three-wheeled vehicle with a pair of left and right rear wheels, the vehicle width should probably be larger because a drain port must be located outside of a wheel. Besides, in a swingable fuel cell three-wheeled vehicle in which the front body for a rider to sit on can be banked with respect to the rear body supporting the rear wheels, if a drain port is located on the front body, the generated water may be more likely to be splashed on the rear wheels or rear body because the drain port moves as the front body is banked.